Goodbye to You
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: For the Tree Hill gang, things turn tragic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day for Haley. The police had just told her Nathan, had been killed. They had found him with a bullet wound to the head. Jamie had called his uncle Lucas. He immediatly got on a plane with Peyton, in shock of the tragedy. This couldn't be real, but was. Brooke hasd spent her time consoling a hysterical Haley. Jamie could do nothing but stare at pics of his dad. All over his walls the man he called his hero, was now gone forever. Jamie felt lost, unsure of his now dark life. No amount of memories would change this.

3 hours later, Lucas and Peyton's plane landed. Julian picked them up. Arriving at the Scott house, Lucas ran inside followed by Peyton. He engulfed Haley in a hug full of tears and anguish. Peyton hugged Jamie.

"**Those bastards**...killed Nathan...they killed my soulmate." "I know,I'm so so sorry." "How can I live without him ?" "I'm here now, I'm here. Your not alone Hales." "Why us ?" "I don't know." "How long are you staying ?" "Me and Peyt, are moving back." "Where's Sawyer ?" "With Peyton's aunt." "Oh." "When's the funeral ?" "This sunday, at 9:00 am." "Ok,can we stay here till then ?" "Sure there's a spare bedroom next to Jamie's." "Ok, thanks" Lucas then turns to Jamie. Jamie runs to him. A tear escapes Lucas's eye. "_Hey_ buddy. How are ya ?" "Not to good. I want dad back." "I know Jamie, I know. I''m really sorry." He puts Jamie down, and turns to Brooke and slowly hugs her. "Nice to see you Brooke." "You to."

Later that night, everyone gets ready for bed and Brooke goes home. Lucas follows Peyton to bed, bur then she turns to him. "Go to her. She needs you Luke." "You mean..." "Yes go be with her. Comfort her." He nods and goes to Haley's room. Finding her laying in the dark. He slowly crawls in beside her. Haley smells Ralph Lauren Colgne. "_Luke_ ?" "Yeah it's me Hales." She turns over and he wraps his arm around her. "It'll be ok. In time I promise." "I want to believe you Luke. I just can't. Not now." "I understand." They fall asleep. The next morning Peyton goes to see Brooke. Which leaves Haley, Lucas and Jamie alone. Lucas takes them to Karen's cafe for breakfest. Then they go to the rivercourt. Sadness overcomes them all, knowing Nathan loved it. Haley bends down and with the paint they brought writes :

**"Nathan Scott, a loving father and husband.**

**We will miss you. Always and forever,**

**love your wife and son"**

11 yr old Jamie embraces his mom as she cries. As the shadows came over the words, Lucas knew this was one thing he couldn't fix. His brother was gone, and was never coming back.


	2. In Honor of Nathan Scott

A few days later, it was time for the funeral. Haley felt numb all over. Brooke and Peyton helped her get dressed. Lucas helped Jamie. Standing in Jamie's room, Jamie decided to talk. "Uncle Lucas, I don't wanna go." "I know buddy, but you have to." "It sucks cause I no longer have a dad." "Now you listen to me. You_ DO_ have a dad. He's just in heaven." "You think he can see us ?" "Yes I do. I also know he misses you as well." Jamie noded, and finished getting dressed. Then everyone gets in the limo togather.

Arriving at the Bobcats stadium, they go inside and take a seat. A few minutes later the stadium is full and the casket is brought in. In the fromt row, sits Haley, Jamie, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian. In the second row, sits Mouth, Skills, Whitey, Nathan's mother, and Dan. The rows following, are occupied by former team mates and friends. The same pearcher that married Nathan and Haley, is conducting the funeral. "Welcome everyone to this sad occasion. We are here to honor Husband, father, brother, and son Nathan Scott. Besides a family man, Nathan was also a basketball player for the Bobcats. Number 23." It was then a huge flag came down from the cieling, with the number 23. "Nathan Scott was also a Tree Hill Ravens ball player. He was a respected team mate, who earned many wins. Now it is with honor we show some of the highlights in his career. " Mounted flat screens come on, showing Nathan playing ball. After 20 minutes, some family and friends begin to speak.

Then it was Haley's turn. Shaking, she walked to the podium stand. "Nathan was many things...to me and my son. He was loving, fun, generous, and strong. I met him my 9th grade year. My senior year, we got married. We promised always and forever, but _instead_ got just 11 years. We will miss him dearly and will hold on to memories."

Haley sits back down in tears and Lucas comforts her. 30 minutes later the funeral is over. The gang goes to the cemetary to watch Nathan be put in the ground. To everyone's suprise, Jamie has a complete breakdown at the sight. Brooke quickly picks him up, and takes him to the limo. After a few minutes, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton get back in the car after crying. Jamie crawls in Haley's lap and listens to the heartbeat of the one parent he has. The ride back to the Scott house is silent, the only sound is Haley crying.


End file.
